


Two of Cups

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Fantasy AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tarot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been alive for many years, Allen. Longer than you could even hope to live for. And of all the beings I have met, I have never loved a single one but you." Fantasy AU. Oneshot. Laven. Fluffy & Smutty. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookmanlavirabi-allen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bookmanlavirabi-allen).



> This is a birthday present for bookmanlavirabi-allen. ;) Based on one of our RP threads. Hope you enjoy it! Here’s some sweet, smutty goodness for your birthday~

The fire of Lavi’s dwelling crackled and popped, a few sparks fizzling out as they flew from the fireplace and onto the stone floor. Candles were lit against the dark of the room. Night had fallen hours ago, and Allen knew he should have gone back home, back to the shop before his Master could notice his absence. But the snow was piling up outside, and no matter how many times Allen tried to get himself moving, the warmth of the cozy home kept lulling him back to stay.

Allen wasn’t sure if it was the fire that was keeping him so toasty warm, or the heat radiating from Lavi as they cuddled up close on the bench. Pillows and blankets were strewn over the smooth wooden frame, and a collections of snacks were next to them on the table close by. For once, Allen wasn’t focused on the food, but the steady, hot breath on the back of his neck as he sat in Lavi’s lap. He shuffled the cards in his hands, lazily watching as they moved through his fingers. The smell of cedar and earth filled his lungs, relaxing him and making him feel as if he was safe.

“I should go,” Allen mumbled, his voice tired and drained, even though they had done next to nothing since he had showed up for a visit hours ago. The few volumes of books he had brought as a gift were sitting on the edge of the table, completely forgotten by the redhead in favor of Allen’s presence. Allen had started a tradition of always bringing Lavi books whenever he visited the dragon, knowing it was his preferred item to hoard, but every time he returned, Lavi seemed less interested in the books and more interested in him.

“Then go if you want,” Lavi replied, pressing his face into Allen’s neck. He made no move to unwind his arms from Allen’s waist, and instead pulled him closer.

Allen continued to shuffle the cards in his hands. “You know I don’t want to leave, but I should.”

“Because of Cross?” Lavi asked, resting his chin on Allen’s shoulder as he tried to look at the human’s face. “You know, if it would make things easier for you, I’ll kill him. I could fry him to bits or just eat him whole. That would solve a lot of your problems.”

Allen sighed, but a smile graced his tired face. “As amazing as that sounds, I don’t think I should resort to murder as an answer to my problems.”

Lavi grinned, chuckling against Allen’s back. “It works for me.”

Allen elbowed Lavi in the gut then shook his head to clear the sleepiness from it. Giving up on returning for the moment, he waved the deck of tarot cards in front of Lavi’s face. “Do you want me to read for you, or not? I didn’t dig these cards out for nothing, you know.”

“Do it, little witch,” Lavi replied, leaning in and kissing Allen’s shoulder again as his green eye sparkled with interest. He watched intensely as Allen cut the deck and flipped over the first card.

“Mmm… Ace of Cups,” Allen said, setting the card down. His finger ran over it as he looked at the image staring back at him.

“What does it mean?” Lavi asked, watching with interest.

“That a new relationship has begun, or that there is a spiritual connection with someone or something.”

“Sounds good so far,” Lavi replied, liking his fortune already. The card no doubt represented his new bond with Allen. He had only known the green witch for three months now, and they had grown closer as time went on. Even if Allen’s specialty was with herbs and potions, it already looked like his divination skills weren’t lacking either — a witch of many talents, apparently.

“Show me the next card,” Lavi said, looking on with a twinge of excitement in his gut.

Allen smiled, flipping the next card. “The Fool. It means new beginnings, faith. Another good card, Lavi. Seems like luck is on your side tonight.”

“It would seem so.”

Allen turned over another card, the smile never leaving his face. “The Sun.”

“Mm,” Lavi mumbled, his chest rumbling against Allen’s back. “That one looks nice.”

“It is. It represents being accepted, joy, and happiness.”

Lavi grinned and squeezed Allen tighter as his fingers inched under the fabric of his shirt. Allen shivered against the touch, leaning back into Lavi’s embrace. “I like these cards. Are you cheating somehow? They seem too good to be true.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Lavi.”

“Just checking.”

Allen chuckled and pulled up another card. “Oh. Two of Cups.” He seemed a little surprised at that card, but smiled nonetheless. “This one is supposed to represent a deep love between two people.”

Lavi nuzzled the side of Allen’s face, distracting him momentarily from the cards. “You don’t say?” His focus on the tarot reading waned as he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Allen’s scent.

Allen’s breath caught in his throat as Lavi sniffed his hair, still wondering at times if the dragon was going to eat him up one of these days. It was a passing thought, and one he never put much stock into, but it still seemed possible at times. “One more card to go.”

Lavi pulled away, his head swimming with the intoxicating smell of Allen swirling around him. He managed to reply though, clearing his thoughts long enough to form words. “Let’s see it, then.”

When Allen turned it over, he almost laughed outright. It was too perfect, really, and he was certain that the dragon was going to take full advantage of the card’s meaning. “The Lovers.”

Lavi grinned against Allen’s shoulder. “I think I’m quite familiar with that meaning.”

Allen nodded, setting the rest of the deck down on the table as Lavi leaned back and pulled him along. “The Lovers usually represent soulmates.”

“Hmm,” Lavi mumbled, kissing over Allen’s neck and ear. “Is that what we are, then? Is that what you humans call it?”

Allen shivered, feeling like things were moving faster than usual tonight. His heart was racing in his chest, and there was a familiar ache in his pants. Every time Lavi pressed his face into Allen’s neck and shoulder, it left him shivering. He melted back against the redhead, his hands pressing against Lavi’s arms as he held him tightly.

“I think so,” Allen replied, tilting his head back and resting it against Lavi’s chest. One of his hands reached up, sliding against the side of Lavi’s face. There was the slight roughness of stubble on his chin, but his skin was warm, almost hot.

Allen tried to continue his thoughts, even as a haze of desire threatened to overpower him. “I feel like we are soulmates, Lavi. Like we belong together.”

Lavi grabbed Allen’s hand as it slid down his cheek, then pulled his palm up to kiss it before letting him go once again. “Good. Because I know we belong together.”

“Do you?” Allen asked, a little surprised at the dragon’s confidence.

Lavi paused for a moment, then sat back against the bench. He moved Allen out of his lap and to the side, so they could see each other face to face. Allen sighed at the loss of constant warmth at his back, but watched Lavi’s green eye as he stared back at him with an intense look as he fell back against the pillows.

“I have been alive for many years, Allen. Longer than you could even hope to live for. And of all the beings I have met, I have never loved a single one but you.”

Allen lost his voice then, and he rested back against the the pillows and blankets as Lavi hovered over him, determination and conviction in his eye. Allen was shocked to also see a bit of fear coursing through the dragon as well. With a soft smile, he reached up and ran his hands through Lavi’s unruly red hair.

“It’s quite an honor to be loved by a dragon,” he replied with a weak voice, his eyes dewy with unshed tears.

“The honor is entirely mine.” Not giving Allen the chance to reply, Lavi leaned down and kissed him, his lips dry and hot against Allen’s moist and firm ones.

Allen submitted to the kiss immediately, his entire body relaxing against the bench and sinking into the blankets at his back. Lavi was on top of him, pressed gently against Allen, almost as if he were afraid to break him. The feelings in Allen’s chest were overwhelming, constricting his heart painfully. He reached up and grabbed at the front of Lavi’s loose, green shirt, trying to hold onto something — _anything_ — to keep his emotions from spiraling out of control.

Lavi smelled it before he felt it — the damp scent of salt. Confused, he pulled back from the kiss, albeit reluctantly, and looked down at Allen’s face. He was surprised and upset to see trails of tears down Allen’s face.

Wiping at the salty streaks, Lavi frowned. Concern etched on his face as his green eye carefully looked over Allen. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” A sick feeling squirmed in his stomach like worms. “Did I do something wrong?”

Allen shook his head. “No, I just… I’m sorry.” He wiped at his eyes to clear them and gave the redhead a sad smile. “No one’s ever said they loved me before.”

At the admission, Lavi’s unease calmed and he smiled sadly down at Allen. “No one? Ever? How could they resist your charms?”

With a snicker, Allen shrugged. “You’ll have to ask them.”

Lavi kissed Allen again, just lightly pressing their lips together before speaking once more. “There’s no point in that — not when they were foolish enough to let you go.” He leaned further down and kissed Allen’s neck, one hand slipping up his shirt to smooth over soft flesh.

Allen’s gasped at the suddenness of the heat on his neck and the trailing of hot fingers on his skin. He should have been used to it by after all this time. Lavi was always a ball of heat, but it was almost unbearable now — Like the dragon had a fire burning inside of him, too hot to touch. Allen whined softly, his hands grabbing at the folds of Lavi’s shirt as they pressed closer together.

One of Lavi’s knees planted between Allen’s legs, and it gave Allen pause. The dragon was moving things faster, touching in increasingly more intimate places, and Allen had to be a fool to not notice the hardness pressing up against him as Lavi continued to assault his neck with sloppy kisses.

Allen’s hand gripped the back of Lavi’s shirt, fingers tight in the fabric. “L-Lavi?” he asked, stuttering slightly as he tried to grab his attention. “Are… Are we going to…?”

Lavi pulled back at Allen’s question. His green eye was hazy as he stared down at the young witch, flushed with emotions. “Allen, I want you to be my mate. Do you understand?”

Allen simply stared for a long moment, trying to process Lavi’s words. “I… You want us to be together?”

Lavi nodded, but elaborated. “Not just for tonight, or for a week or a year. Forever, Allen. I want you to be mine forever.”

There was a look in Lavi’s eye that Allen could only describe as possessive. Were it anyone but the dragon, he would’ve left right then and there. But with Lavi, it was ok. It felt right. Allen smoothed a hand over Lavi’s cheek as he looked over his face.

“Forever is a long time — Longer for you than for me, you know.”

Lavi snickered. “I’m well aware.”

“And you still want me?”

“More than anything else in the world.”

Allen smiled then, a warmth spreading through his entire body. He was quiet for a long moment, just staring up at Lavi. “…If you want me, then I’m yours. Forever.”

Lavi just smiled, watching Allen with a hungry gaze. He moved closer, their noses just touching. Allen stiffened underneath him. “I want you, Allen. I want you right now.”

The tone Lavi used — heavy, breathless, bordering on desperate — left Allen shivering with anticipation. He grabbed at Lavi’s shirt again, pulling their bodies flush against each other. “I said I was yours, so take me already,” Allen replied, his voice soft and sultry. He lifted his head up enough to capture Lavi’s lips with his own.

It was more than enough to cement Lavi’s resolve. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he took hold of Allen’s face with both hands. His tongue slid into Allen’s mouth, hot and wet, as if claiming Allen’s mouth for his own.

Everything moved quickly after that. Allen felt Lavi pull back, then his clothes being stripped from his body. His layered shirts were the first to go, left against the stone floor without a care. Lavi kissed down Allen’s stomach as he worked the ties of his pants open.

Not normally one for unrestrained shows of emotions, Allen felt the tenuous hold on his sudden desires slipping quickly. He let Lavi strip him down, and even as the dragon was working on Allen’s trousers, he felt the heat swirl up in his belly. Pushing himself up, he grabbed Lavi’s shirt and tugged at it roughly. It only took a few tugs before Lavi sat up with a chuckle and let Allen pull it off of him.

“You’re impatient.”

Allen frowned. “It’s not fair for me to be half-naked when you’re not.”

“You got me there, Al,” Lavi replied with a smile. He went back to work on Allen’s pants, shucking them off easily and leaving Allen without a stitch of clothing.

Red flushed over Allen’s cheeks as Lavi looked over his naked form. He leaned down and kissed Allen again, their skin brushing against each other’s. When Lavi pulled away from Allen’s lips, he kissed his way down Allen’s jaw, to the juncture at his neck and shoulder.

Allen’s hands went up around Lavi’s back as he tried to not make too many noises as the dragon sucked on his neck. “Lavi, you’re doing it again. Take your pants off.”

“Mmm, not yet,” he replied, humming into Allen’s neck as he nipped at the flesh there.

Allen gasped, the teasing sending a pleasing shiver all the way down his spine. Pushing his hips up, he rubbed himself against Lavi’s stomach, hoping to relieve some of the ache. He smiled, his hands reaching up to bury themselves in the hair at the base of Lavi’s neck. “You’re mean. I take it back. I don’t want to be your mate,” he teased.

Lavi couldn’t miss the joking tone in Allen’s voice, so he matched it. “Too late. No going back now, little witch.”

“Stop calling me lit— _aaah!_ ” Allen tried to taunt the dragon back, but he found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, and it turned Allen into a useless puddle of goo beneath Lavi. He whined, his hips arching up again in a wanting motion as he tried to pull Lavi closer to him.

Lavi grinned into Allen’s shoulder, one of his hands snaking down low to grab him with firm fingers. Allen moaned then, his nails clawing at the redhead’s back. Lavi pumped Allen’s hardness as the witch tried to lie still — but it was a pointless battle. Allen’s hips squirmed and bucked to meet Lavi’s motions, reacting to the dragon’s touch almost instinctively.

It was so hot, Allen felt like he was on fire as Lavi’s hand pumped him. It was warmer than any other time the dragon had touched him, bordering on scalding. Allen wondered in the back of mind if it was because the redhead was so excited that he couldn’t keep his temperature under control, but he lost the thought as Lavi’s thumb swiped over the head of Allen’s cock, rubbing over and over again to smear the slickness against his hardened flesh.

“Ah, Lavi. Fuck,” Allen groaned, the uncharacteristic curse muffled as he pressed his face into the redhead’s shoulder. He clung to Lavi, one hand gripping his hair and the other digging into the muscles of his back.

Lavi only grinned, pumping Allen harder. He reveled in the sounds Allen made, silently memorizing them and taking cues as to where he liked to be touched, which places felt better than others, how much pressure to use. He watched Allen’s face flush red, his eyes closed and lips parted as he tried not to gasp and moan under Lavi’s touches.

God, it was so sexy.

Leaning down, Lavi captured Allen’s lips in a deep, soft kiss. His hand slowed down on Allen’s shaft, his strokes stopping completely after a moment. Allen whined into the kiss, his hips twitching up against Lavi when he was finally released.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lavi licked his lips and moved down the length of Allen’s body. Allen watched him with heavy lidded eyes, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath and cool his hot blood. But the redhead refused to leave him waiting for long. Lavi licked up the underside of Allen’s hardness, leaving him to moan loudly, his head tossed back against the pillows and blankets.

Lavi grinned, more than pleased with the reaction. Sitting up, he fumbled with a few bottles and containers on the bookcase behind him. When Allen regained his senses, he watched Lavi with growing curiosity.

“What are you doing?” Allen asked, barely able to find enough breath for his words as he lay prone and naked on the bench.

Lavi continued to look through the containers until he found the right one. When he did, he smiled at the bottle, then returned his gaze to Allen. “I don’t want to hurt my mate,” he explained, leaning back down between Allen’s legs. Popping the cork off the container, Lavi dipped his fingers into the substance before setting the jar on the table.

Looking Allen in the eye, Lavi leaned in closer and moved his hand lower. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Allen nodded, still flushed from his earlier teasing, and tried to relax. He felt the pressure of Lavi’s finger pushing against him, then slipping in with little resistance. Even though he was expecting it, Allen stiffened at the intrusion. He stifled a gasp, wincing.

Lavi stilled his fingers, watching Allen’s pinched face. His green eye narrowed. “Al?”

“It’s ok — just uncomfortable. I’m fine.”

“Hmm…” Lavi mumbled, not believing Allen’s insistent words. “You need to relax…” Lavi smiled, determination in his eye. Adjusting himself, he leaned in close and took Allen’s hardness into his mouth.

The reaction was immediate. Allen moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back. His hips jerked up into the wet heat of Lavi’s mouth as his stomach began to coil up once more with pleasure.

Lavi hummed with excitement, his tongue sliding over Allen’s hard flesh. Once he had the human sufficiently distracted, he started to move his finger again, carefully stretching him out with a patient touch.

Allen realized Lavi’s plan, more than willing to go along with it. The burning, uncomfortable feeling abated as he became distracted with the intense pleasure filling his veins. Allen panted, his limbs tingling with excitement. “Hnn… Lavi. Lavi,” he groaned, spreading his legs just a touch further.

The redhead took the movement as permission to continue things. He slipped another finger inside of Allen, and received the same gasp of intrusion he’d heard before. This time, however, it was chased away with a moan when Lavi sucked a little harder on Allen’s dick. Lavi scissored his fingers, stretching him more as he continued to slide his tongue and lips over Allen. The combined effect was a sight to behold, as Allen came unraveled in a way Lavi had never been privy to before. Allen squirmed under the dragon’s touches, panting and moaning uncontrollably. A sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead as he fought to keep from thrusting up into Lavi’s mouth and choking him. Allen’s hands gripped at the blankets, his fists holding on to the fabric as if his life depended on it.

And then, Lavi found it — that spot he had been carefully searching for inside Allen. When his long fingers brushed up against it, Allen’s hips jerked up hard. Then, he pressed back onto Lavi’s fingers, a deep throaty groan escaping his mouth as he searched for more pressure.

“Nn, more. More, Lavi. Please,” Allen begged, his back arching up off the bench.

Lavi pulled away, dragging his lips over Allen’s still painfully hard erection. “Mmm, whatever you want, Al.” Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Allen, earning him another moan from his partner. Lavi reached down, undoing his pants with quick movements, tossing them to the side once he yanked them off his legs. After applying a decent amount of ointment to himself, Lavi lined up their bodies, then carefully pressed himself into Allen.

Allen cried out, his face screwed up in a mix of pain and pleasure. Lavi stared down at him, biting his lip as he held back the desire to keep his hips moving until Allen was ready to continue. The fire inside Lavi roared to life with renewed desire. The voice in the back of his head screamed as he watched Allen writhe under him. _Mine_ , it cried. _Mine, mine, **mine**!!!_ Since the first day they had met, Lavi had wanted Allen, and those desires had only grown the more time they spent together. It was hard to keep his possessive side under control — his dragon blood always wanted to own and protect what it desired. And Lavi had never felt such a deep, possessive streak flow through him before.

He wanted Allen all to himself — forever.

Lavi moved then, catching his lips against Allen’s in a deep kiss. Allen reciprocated immediately, his arms winding around Lavi’s neck to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, Lavi kissing Allen while buried deep inside him.

Allen started things this time around, moving his hips as he tested their new position. It left Lavi moaning into his mouth, the friction providing him with some much needed relief. But it left him wanting more. He gave a gentle thrust into Allen, then another to gauge his reaction.

Allen moaned, fingers digging into Lavi’s shoulder blades, but the noises he made were not pain-ridden ones. Lavi started up with a slow, rhythmic pace, moving in and out of Allen as he watched the twinges of delight spread over his face. Allen’s cheeks heated up once more, and soft, whining noises escaped past his lips.

Lavi sighed, the sound turning into a soft moan as he moved his hips faster. “Allen,” he murmured, bracing his arms against the bench as he worked himself in and out of his lover. His blood grew hot, hotter than before, and Lavi felt like he was going to lose his self control at any moment.

“Ah!” Allen cried out as Lavi hit that spot again, “Right there.” His voice was breathless as his hips rolled back into the redhead again, searching for that same feeling.

Lavi complied, hitting the spot over and over again. A pleased grin spread over his face as Allen arched his back like before, his wanton cries echoing off the walls.

“L-Lavi! Please…”

The dragon grabbed Allen’s hips, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he continued to thrust into Allen. Freeing one hand, he wrapped his fingers around Allen’s dick, the hard flesh leaking pre-cum desperately. Lavi moved his fingers over him, still thrusting and keeping his movements in time with each other.

Allen went rigid from the attention at both ends. “Oh, Gods. Lavi… I’m gonna—” He cut himself off with a moan. Everything burned and the heat drove Allen mad with want. “H-Harder. Harder, Lavi!”

With Allen goading him, Lavi had no qualms with picking up his speed. He pushed harder, rougher into Allen, his breath catching in his throat as Allen moaned under him. Allen hooked his legs around Lavi’s waist, hoping to steady himself, and the change in angle had Lavi’s knees almost buckling under him.

“L-Lavi. Lavi, please. Just a bit—” Allen gasped out, then cut himself off. His hips rocked and Allen’s eyes squeezed shut as he finally came, the hot, white liquid spilling over Lavi’s hand as he continued to pound into Allen.

When Allen’s tense muscles relaxed, the last of his orgasm milked from him, Lavi let go of his slowly softening length and switched positions again. Leaning down, he kissed Allen deeply as he continued to thrust into him with abandon. Allen whined into the kiss, grabbing hold of Lavi and clinging to him tightly.

Lavi felt the tightening in his guts that signaled the end of his fun. Pulling back from Allen’s lips, he moved down to bite at Allen’s neck and shoulder. His teeth scraped over flesh as he came, biting and sucking on the tender flesh of Allen’s neck.

Allen cried out, fingernails digging deep into Lavi’s back. He winced, the pain radiating throughout his whole body. Lavi’s hips moved erratically, reaching for orgasm. Allen felt it when Lavi came, the hot cum filling him up inside. When the redhead finished, his hips slowed to a stop, and he released Allen’s neck.

Pulling back, Lavi looked down at Allen, his green eye hazy from the recent orgasm. He saw the dark red and purple mark he left on Allen and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Al. Didn’t think I bit you that hard.”

Allen sighed, a hand reaching up to cradle his bruised neck. “You could have warned me you bite.”

Lavi chuckled. “I’m a dragon, Allen. Of course I bite. Besides, now everyone will see this mark and know you’re mine.”

“Fabulous,” Allen replied, though his voice sounded more exasperated than pleased. “And what am I supposed to tell Cross. You know he’s going to see it.”

Lavi shrugged. “Tell him if he treats you like crap, I’ll eat him. No one messes with my mate.”

Allen laughed then, imagining the look on his Master’s face if he actually told him that. “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go over well.”

Lavi smiled, then kissed over the bruised mark on Allen’s neck as if he were silently apologizing for it. Allen’s hand reached up and carded through Lavi’s sweaty locks, pulling him closer as he did so.

“Stay the night,” Lavi said between kisses, his lips brushing softly over Allen’s shoulder. His voice was husky, still rough from exertion, but there was a chord of neediness in it. Allen couldn’t miss it.

Allen sighed, a smile slipping onto his tired face. “I’ll stay, Lavi.” He continued to pet Lavi’s hair, closing his eyes and humming contentedly to himself.

Lavi grinned, sitting up a bit so he could look down into his lover’s face. “I love you, Allen.”

The admission made Allen open his eyes, staring face to face with the dragon. His smile grew wider, softer. “I love you, too.”


End file.
